veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samson: A VeggieTales Movie (A Lesson in: Facing Hardships)
Plot Summary The Modern Times The film opens with Counselor Nezzer driving Bob, Larry and the entire gang around on the camp bus at Camp Rainbow Top and Laura's super excited about her super big dance off recital at the talent show in the monacacy hall, but when they get there, and they're preparing for the talent show, Laura becomes a bit nervous and is terrified of screwing up, so a storyteller named Gladys Green Onion (guest voiced by Jessica DiCicco) tells them the story about Samson, a young man who lost his powerful strength right after a haircut. The Bible Times Samson (played by Norman the Peach) shows all of the Israelites his powerful strength and hair and doing good heroic deeds for them. Then 1 entire night, Delilah (played by Miss Achmetha) tells him that he must have a haircut by the Philistines (played by Jean Claude, Philippe and Scallion Number 5), which makes him lose all of his powerful strength and he must work super hard and do good deeds for all of his people (veggie pals). A blue and white skunk named Sherman appears and becomes good friends with Samson, but Samson's a bit nervous and terrified of knowing everybody would think he's a pure failure, but with God's words, Samson doesn't give up, acts super brave and keeps working harder for everybody in the town of Israel. Back in the Modern Times Right after hearing the story about Samson, Laura becomes more braver and goes out onstage to do her super big dance off recital and everybody watches in amazement. The film ends with Bob saying to them, "Well, you guys, it looks like we earned ourselves a nice relaxing rest in the cottage dorms." Voice Cast Members * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Assistant Counselor Mr. Lunt, Phillipe Pea/Philistine, Percy Pea, The 3 Scallion Brothers Cedric, Counselor Mr. Nezzer, Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery, Grandpa George Scallion and Tom Grape (voices) * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude Pea/Philistine Number Norman/Samson, Oscar and Kurt (voices) * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus and Mabel Asparagus (voices), * Gail Bock as Penelope (voice) * Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot and Lola, Junior and Libby's Mom Asparagus (voices) * Dan Anderson as Mike, Junior and Libby's Dad Asparagus (voice) * Tim Hodge as Khalil, Lutfi, Charlie Pincher and Blind Lemon Lincoln (voices) * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot (voice) * Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry Libby and Tour Guide Blueberry (voices) * Maggie Roberts as Annie Onion (voice) * Briget Miller as Lenny Carrot and Rosie Grape (voices) * Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie (voice) * Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha (voice * Jessica DiCicco as Gladys Green Onion (voice) * Jeff Morrow IV as Palmy the Tree, palmy the palm tree manager of the monacacy hall (voice) * Brian Roberts as Sherman the Skunk (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer and Tyrone the Pumpkin (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Penny the Persimmon (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Elmer the Eggplant (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Nina the Yellow Squash (voice) * Tom Kenny as Carter the Pickle (voice) Cast of Characters * Bob the Tomato as himself and Israelite * Larry the Cucumber as himself as Israelite * Jimmy Gourd as himself and Israelite * Jerry Gourd as himself and Israelite * Pa Grape as himself and Israelite * Ma Grape as herself and Israelite * Palmy the Palm Tree as himself/Monacacy Hall Manager * Madame Blueberry as Tour Guide Blueberry * Gladys Green Onion as herself * Archibald Asparagus as himself and Israelite * Khalil as himself/Bus Rule Manager * Oscar as himself and Israelite * Mr. Lunt as Assistant Counselor Mr. Lunt and Israelite * Mr. Nezzer as Counselor Mr. Nezzer and Israelite * Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery as himself and Israelite * Norman as Samson * Tom Grape as himself and Israelite * Rosie Grape as herself and Israelite * Miss Achmetha as Delilah * Charlie Pincher as himself and Israelite * Buzz Saw Louie as himself/Israelite * Sherman the Skunk as himself * Jean Claude Pea as himself and Philistine * Phillipe Pea as himself and Philistine * Cedric The 3 Scallion Brothers as himself and Philistine * Troy as himself and Philistine * Kurt as himself and Philistine * Gourdon as himself and Philistine * Scooter Carrot as himself and Israelite Songs in this Film * ''Down by the Bay'' * Long and Powerful Hair * ''What to Do to Get Outta Trouble'' * We Must Give you that Haircut * My hair's super bad * Hopperena (Laura's version of Macarena) * Samson was a Powerful Man Transcripts [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie teaser trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie teaser trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie television Spots transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie television Spots transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie home media|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie home media]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie trivia|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie trivia]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Game trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Game trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie gallery|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie gallery]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie transcript]] Category:VeggieTales Category:Films Category:Cartoon animated movies Category:VeggieTales Movies Category:Movies with lessons to be learned in them